A New Life (My version)
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel were kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and with the help of an Unknown Machine, they are turned into Cybertronians. New lives, new adjustments. Will they be the key to winning the war with the Autobots, or will the 'Cons destroy them and claim victory in the war. (I also got permission to use the cover photo


(**A.N.: I have permission from the Original Author, Giriko-99, to adopt this story as my own, please leave constructive Reviews not reviews that say "**_**This story sucks a lot, their relationship isn't Canon. You're adding too many new Characters.**_" **Those are not actual Reviews on my stories, I just thought of those to say. So anyway, this is also my first Transformers Story, so if you guys like this story, please leave a review and Favorite this story to show that you guys want me to make more of it. Also, I do ****NOT** **own Transformers Prime or anything transformers related, nor the names of and design description of the four new Transformers, anyway, I hope you enjoy the Story.**)

**{SETTING: JASPER, NEVADA}**

In a small, fast food place called Jasper, Nevada, lived a teenage boy named Jack Darby. Leaving his place of work, the K.O. Burger area after working a Hard Day's work. To most people, he looked like your average teenager living a regular Teenager life; going to school, hanging with friends, working at a minimum wage job. To those people they would think nothing is strange, that is until you hear what has happened in his life recently.

What other people don't know about Jack Darby is that he, and a few selected others, are caught up in a Millennia ongoing Civil War from a Civilization that most of Humanity doesn't know about. How did he get roped into it you might ask? It all started on a day unlike any other, except for when a Navy Blue Motorcycle and a Blue 2005 Honda Civic appeared and the Honda Civic transformed into a giant Robot and told the Motorcycle to get Jack Darby out of there and the Motorcycle said, "_Hang on_!" Jack was confused about what he heard until the Motorcycle sped off with him on it, and he wasn't even pushing the Pedals. Jack was confused about what was going on until the Motorcycle said to him, "_I don't exist. If you tell anyone else, I will hunt you down_." That was the day he met his Cybertronian Guardian and future Lover Arcee and Comet, Also known to him as John Bertrand Sr. (**A.N.: Comet's Origin Story will be in another story that will be a prequel to this story, in a alternate timeline I mean.**)

After the Incident, Jack, along with his Mother, and his two friends Miko and Raf, were introduced to the Autobots by their Leader, Optimus Prime. Once the wise red and Blue Mech told the humans about themselves and the reason they were on Earth. Optimus Prime then assigned Jack, Miko, and Raf their Cybertronian Guardians, Arcee for Jack, Bulkhead for Miko, and Bumblebee for Raf. Miko and Raf got along with their respective Guardians, but the same could not be said about Arcee and Jack. At first, their Partnership was Rocky and difficult. The Autobots Navy Blue S.I.C. didn't have a Positive view on Humanity after Cliffjumper's Demise and being paired up with the young man immediately after that wasn't a thrilling idea. Arcee saw Jack as an Assignment, even going as far as calling him a Liability while Jack viewed Arcee as a Cold & Harsh Guardian who Resentfully accepted the pairing.

Through many situations, the two always butted Heads while creating the best way to handle any Situation that the two come across and although the Femme didn't want to admit it at the time, her respect for her human charge grew. The way Jack handles situations with the utmost caution and being in a level-headed manner when he comes up with Solutions for situations made her think twice about her previous notions about him, even the hard Ice surrounding her Spark melted away. As time passed, The Navy Blue Femme accepted her Raven-Black haired Companion as her Permanent Partner, and the two went on many adventures together. Their encounter with Arachnid in the Oregon Forest, the situation with Unicron's awakening, and going to Cybertron to the vault of Vector Sigma to retrieve Optimus Prime's lost Memories. But as time went on, and as the two continued to spend more and more time with each other, their relationship deepened.

In the Beginning, their relationship was a professional one, just a team looking out for their Partner, nothing more nothing less. But as the two continued to either go on Missions or have a nice drive through the Desert at night, Jack Darby's feelings for Arcee grew from simple Friendship to simple Love. But, Jack bottled up his feelings for the Beautiful Femme. Why did he do that? It wasn't because it was out of fear that if he confessed his feelings to Arcee and they openly established themselves as a couple, the Decepticons would use their relationship against them whenever the chance arises. In actuality, Jack Darby feared rejection. He knew that Arcee deserved somebody better than just a human being. But even if he and Arcee were to get together, would they be compatible enough to have Children and make a family? He also worried about Life Expectancy, because Humans live shorter lives than Cybertronians. Jack didn't even want to imagine what Arcee's reaction would be the Moment he was on his deathbed ready to depart into the afterlife.

(**A.N.: Sorry if this History Summary is not all that great or differs from the Original story a little bit, I wanted to add my personal touch to it as well as keep the original contents of the original. Plus I would definitely Ship Jack and Arcee, not to mention Miko and Bulkhead and June Darby and Optimus Prime. That last pair because they are both protective of the children, if you guys don't like it, Too Freaking bad,**)

"Great, today is not my day. Arcee wasn't in the Garage this Morning due to an Energon Signal Popping up. I messed up some Orders today due to the fact I stayed up all of last night to finish up some Missing Assignments, and to top it all off Vince decided to Complicate my entire day even more by complaining to my boss about his order being "Messed up." What kind of Bull is that? Thankfully it's a Friday so I have the Entire Weekend to look forward to with Arcee." Said Jack as he hopped onto his bike and pedaled his way home. It was late at night so there weren't many cars driving by. As Jack continued to ride his bike home, he was enjoying the night when all of a sudden, a Pair of Flashing lights shined on Jack, causing him to stop and shield his eyes to keep himself from getting blind.

Jack didn't know what was going on, all he could remember was the world going black and before he lost consciousness, he heard a Man's voice say to him, "Time to bring you back to base, young man." Jack then closed his eyes and let Darkness overcome him.

* * *

**{SETTING CHANGE: M.E.C.H. ALASKA SECRET BASE}**

Jack was slowly regaining consciousness as he heard a voice say, "Jack, Jack Honey wake up." When Jack fully opened his eyes, he saw his Mother over him. As he stood up, Jack groaned before he asked, "What just happened?" Jack then saw Raf and Miko with his mom as well. Jack then wondered, "_Why are we all here_?" Jack then looked around and heard Miko say, "If you are wondering why we are all here, we got captured by M.E.C.H. Operatives, that's what happened, as for why, you can probably guess?" Jack's eyes widened to the size of platters. Knowing that they were in M.E.C.H.'s clutches, their leader, Silas, would no doubt try to get the Autobot's Base's location from them or turn them into them into Robotic Freaks, or something along those lines. Jack asked Miko, Raf, and his Mother how they got captured, Miko said, "Raf and I were hanging out at my place since the 'Bots were out doing some Energon Scouting. We saw a black van pull into the Driveway and the driver and two other guys busted down the Door, Shot my host Parents with some kind of Darts before shooting us in the Arms with the same thing and he blacked out only to wake up here." Then Jack's Mother said, "I was on my way home from my shift at the Hospital when all of a sudden, a black van almost ran into me, Luckily I swerved to avoid it and when I went to Confront the Driver, Someone grabbed my arm, pinned me to my car and place a cloth with Chloroform over my Mouth and everything went dark for me, only to wake up here with Raf and Miko."

At that moment, a group of Soldiers, about four, entered the room armed with Automatic Rifles and the Lead Soldier said, "Silas wants to see the four of you. Follow us and don't try anything funny." Jack, Jack's mother, Miko, and Raf, knew that they couldn't run or else they would get gunned down, so they complied without any resistance. As they walked, they were joined by another Human Teenager and armed Soldier, the teenage Boy was about Jack's Age, same build as him and Brown hair. Jack introduced himself and the Boy said, "I'm Paul, Paul grover." Jack then asked Paul, "Where are you from?" and Paul replied by saying, "Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. How about you four?" and Jack told him, "We're all from Jasper Nevada."

Paul then asked who they people with weapons were and Raf said, "These guys are called M.E.C.H. they're fighting the U.S. Government to create a New World Order through Cybernetics." Then Miko said, "We've tangled with these guys before and won too." The Lead Soldier then said, "Pipe Down back there!" they continued walking until they reached a Door with a Keypad on the Side. The Lead Soldier approached the Keypad and after typing in a Certain code, the Door Automatically opened and revealed a room with Silas in the Middle and his Back facing them. As Silas turned around to the sound of the Door opening, the M.E.C.H. soldiers forced Jack, John, June, Miko, and Raf into the Room as the Lead soldier said, "Sir, we have brought in the Test Subjects for the Procedure as ordered." The Children, along with Mrs. Darby and Paul, widened their eyes when the Soldier said, "test subjects" that was when Miko whispered to Raf, "Test subjects? Procedure, what is he talking about?" and Raf shrugged his shoulders as Paul said, "Hey now, what's going on here, we have rights as Citizens of the United…" But he was stopped as a bullet entered his head by Silas himself as the Guards around Grabbed Jake, Mrs. Darby, Miko and Raf. Silas then walked over and said to the remaining four, "I Apologize for that and if I suddenly invited you all to my lovely Company caught you all off guard. While the Welcome isn't super cozy and all, we make due with what we have available." Silas then looked down at the Body of Pauland said, "Shame, looks like we can only do the procedure with four instead of my intended five."

"Silas what are you planning to do with us, if you think you can get the location of the Autobot Base, you're wrong, we'll never tell you." Jack said in a fit of anger. Silas chuckled at that remark before he said, "You mistake my intentions for kidnapping you this time Mr. Darby. Rather, you along with your friends and Mother have been brought here for a different Reason." When Jack asked Silas what the reason was, Silas replied, "My reason for bringing the four of you here, is to turn you four… into Cybertronians." Jack and the others then widened their eyes at what Silas said. Then Raf noted, "Isn't it impossible to turn Humans into Cybertronians?"

"Impossible at first, yes. But not anymore, and it's all thanks to Airachnid." Said Silas. Silas then said, "You see, before she went back to the Decepticon Ranks, Airachnid gave us some Cybertronian bodies that she deemed as 'Clutter' in her ship. Anyways, with her help I was able to research and take notes fully on those Bodies. She has given us more than enough for me to achieve M.E.C.H.'s True Goals, that is where you four come in." Silas then told the Guards, "Take them to the lab." the Soldiers nodded their heads and took Jack, June, Miko, and Raf to their next destination, with Silas following behind. When they arrived at their destination, Silas walked up to the Keypad that was next to two big doors and the Word ACCESS flashed in green lights as the Doors retracted and what was inside the doorway shocked Jack, June, Miko and Raf. The Room was big enough for a Transformer to fit in there with ease. On the Left side of the Lab were five Large berths containing bodies of Offline Cybertronians of Different frames and sizes strapped to them. They appeared to have a Dark Gray, almost Black Color to it, but you couldn't really tell the Colors from afar. Jack asked who were the bodies and Silas said, " Does it matter who they are? I mean they're quite amazing aren't they? Since I had to shoot one of our test subjects, we'll use the last four, take the first one and put it with the rest." Silas then looked at the remaining four and said, "Anyways, you four should feel honored about this. You four are going to be the first to partake in my Project I call Project: CHIMERA." Miko was the first to speak as she struggled to free herself and she yelled at the M.E.C.H. Leader, "HONORED?! DO YOU THINK WE'RE _HONORED_ TO BE THE GUINEA PIGS FOR YOUR SICK ASS EXPERIMENT? DO YOU THINK WE'RE _HONORED_ TO HAVE OURSELVES TRANSPORTED INTO THOSE OFFLINE BODIES THAT SPIDER BITCH BROUGHT IN FOR YOUR SICK DREAM? NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I IN AT ALL, YOU SICK TWISTED FUCKER!" Silas wasn't phased by what Miko said . He then ordered the Soldiers holding Jack, June, Miko and Raf, "Strap them to the Gurneys!."

With that said, the Soldiers took Jack, June, Miko, and Raf strapped them to the Gurneys. Miko and Jack tried to fight back and free themselves from their Captors while June and Raf didn't resist, knowing that resisting would be futile. After all four were restrained, the Soldier that held Jack walked over to a table with Wheels attached to it. Jack saw Surgical Tools displayed on it and four Syringes containing some kind of clear Liquid in the tubes. The Soldier then looked at Silas and said, "Everything is ready sir. Waiting for your go."

"Not yet, Before we begin the process, I want to give the Autobots a little Preview For what's coming their way." With that, Silas motioned a Soldier to establish a connection between their base and the Autobots. After a minute or two of waiting, the Soldier was successful in connecting the two bases. But once he did so, the Large screen in the Center of the Lab flashed the image of Optimus Prime along with the Other Autobots in base. Silas smiled a sinister grin and said, "Greetings Optimus Prime and Autobots, I hope you don't mind the call."

Before Optimus Prime could respond, Ratchet Interjected and heatedly asked Silas, "How were you able to establish this connection? You don't even have the Location of it." and Silas told Ratchet, "That my friend is something I can't share. After all, a Magician never reveals his secrets. But that's not the reason for us contacting you in the first place. You see, I have a little present to show you all." Silas then turned the screen to show Jack, June, Miko, and Raf strapped to Gurneys and the Offlined Cybertronians strapped to the Berth. The Sight shocked and enraged the Autobots and wanted to blast Silas to dust and Optimus Prime said while appearing Stoic although he too is furious, told Silas in a calm Voice, "Release them at once Silas. They are not your test Subjects. They have no Valuable Intel that would be of any use to you." But Silas Shook his head and said, "No can do optimus. You see, if I'm ever going to have an edge of this three sided war we're both in, I need some efficient soldiers and as such, your human allies are the perfect ones. So take a good last look at them Optimus. The Next time you see them they will be different, and fighting for a different Banner."

"SILAS I SWEAR TO THE ALLSPARK, IF YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON ANY OF THEM, THE DECEPTICONS WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES! YOU GIVE THEM BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME!" Shouted Arcee. Arcee was too worried for the Human's safety, especially for the man whom she came to love. She already lost two partners in the war, she didn't want to lose a third partner who she came to love. But Silas laughed at that threat and composed himself before he said, "Don't you worry Femme Bot, we'll make sure that your companions are safe. Anyways, I have a schedule to keep. So, farewell for now Autobots. I'll see you on the Battlefield." with that, the connection ended. One of the Scientists walked up to Silas and said, "Sir, was it was to aggravate them, especially that Navy Blue Femme bot?"

"Don't worry about such petty worries. Begin the process immediately, I don't want the Autobots to catch us in the middle of our project." Said Silas. The Soldiers nodded their heads and grabbed a syringe to sedate the patients, they stuck the Needles into their Necks and Jack was the last one to lose consciousness as he said, "I'll make you… won't...get... away…. With…." and Jack's world went Dark. After seeing them all sedated, Silas told the Soldiers to get to work and to make sure that no steps were missed. The Soldiers followed his Orders and went to work.

* * *

**{SETTING CHANGE: AUTOBOT OUTPOST OMEGA-ONE}**

"ARGH! THAT FUCKING SLAGGER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'LL REGRET THE DAY HE WAS FUCKING BORN!" Shouted Arcee as she paced back and forth in the base before punching the nearest wall with her right Servo. That was when Ratchet, the Old and grouchy Medic looked at Arcee and said, "Arce, if you keep yelling out your frustrations and punching walls, I can't focus on decoding the Frequency." The Navy Blue Femme wanted to shout at Ratchet for that comment, but she knew that he was right so she begrudgingly agreed. For a few minutes the base was quiet except for Ratchet working on tracing the Signal that Silas used to contact them. Arcee, Smokescreen, Comet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee Stood to one side of the Room in silence as Optimus stood behind Ratchet and watched the screen, hoping for a signal to pop up so they can rescue their Human Allies.

Not being able to bear the silence anymore, Arcee said to Ratchet, "Ratchet, Have you found their Base yet?" and Ratchet said, "Still trying to, but this blasted Earth Tech is taking so much time for me to decode the signal. All I can say is certain right now, is that they are located somewhere in the wilderness of Alaska." Ratchet then went back to work as Arcee gave out a defeated sigh. She really wanted to get her hands on that motherfucker Silas and tear him Limb-from- limb for anything that he has done to Jack and the others. But she was worried that she could lose Jack forever. The Flashbacks of losing Tailgate, then Cliffjumper triggered in her processor and it made her worry for Jack's life. She didn't want to lose not only her third Partner, but also her lover too. If History repeated itself again, Arcee wouldn't know if she would be able to go to continue the fight against the Decepticons.

Seeing his fellow Autobot's Dilemma, Smokescreen placed a comforting servo on the Femme's left shoulder, making her look at him and he said, "Don't you worry 'Cee, once we find their base, we'll get them outta there." That made Arcee smile and she thanked Smokescreen. Comet then said, "Jack's a good kid, and most importantly he's a fighter." that made Arcee smile again and she said, "I know, but I'm worried if he's not able to fight it this time." Comet walked over to Arcee and pulled her into a hug and he said, "We'll rescue him Arcee, we can promise you that." After Letting Arcee go, Comet saw Arcee smile. After another few minutes, a beeping sound echoed through the room and every member of team Prime saw a flashing dot blinking on the screen. After locking onto the coordinates and sending them to everyone, Ratchet opened up the groundbridge to let Optimus Prime and his team rescue their human allies. Optimus Prime then said, "Autobots, Transform and ROLL OUT!" and the Autobots transformed and rolled out, all the while, Arcee thought about Jack and she thought, "_Hold on there Partner, we're getting you and the others out, just hang on tight… please_."

* * *

**{SETTING CHANGE: M.E.C.H. ALASKA SECRET BASE}**

Just as the Experiment ended, Silas marveled at the beauty of his accomplishment. On the Berths were the Former humans, Jack, June, Miko, and Raf, now in the Cybertronian bodies. The Frames that were once gray were now full of Color as they were brought back into a new Life. Silas then said, "Men… we just accomplished Project: CHIMERA. Say Hello to the Future Soldiers of M.E.C.H." One soldier then asked Silas, "What are we to do with their old Bodies sir."

Before Silas could give an answer, Silas' Comms opened up hearing a panicking M.E.C.H. calling out to him and the Soldier said, "SIR! THE AUTOBOTS ARE HERE AND HAVE BREACHED THE ENTRANCE, WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" and Silas also heard Blaster and gun fire in the Background. Then the Line went dead. Silas was shocked to hear that the Autobots found their base, especially since it was supposed to be off the Radar. Perhaps it was the last phase of the experiment that caused the energy shield around them dissipated due to the amount of energy needed to bring the Offline Bodies back to life.

"Our forces are being cut down by the have to retreat now or they will kill us all." said one soldier in the Lab. Silas clenched his hands into fists that he wasn't able to continue with his plan to turn the former Cybertronians into his puppets to use against both the Autobots and Decepticons. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he gave orders to his men and he said, "Abandon Base, it's time for a Tactical retreat." When one soldier asked Silas about the test Subjects, Silas told the Soldier, "No time for that! They're too much baggage for us to bring along and they'll slow down our retreat. Besides, now that we know that Project: CHIMERA works perfectly, we can continue the project at a later time. Now follow my orders or you will receive a bullet in the head!" Not wanting to receive the wrath from either the Autobots or their leader, the Soldiers in the Lab followed Silas's commands.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were pushing forward as the M.E.C.H. soldiers gave away more ground. Most fled in Terror because they didn't want to die. But the few that did stay Foolishly resisted the Autobots and continued to hold their ground. Suffice to say that they received a good Energon Bolt straight through them. Soon the M.E.C.H. forces were in full retreat and Bulkhead taunted them as they ran and he said, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU COWARDLY LUMPS OF MEAT, YOU BETTER RUN!" Then Smokescreen said, "Now that M.E.C.H. is out of the way, we can find our friends." Then Arcee reported to Optimus, "During the fight, I detected some Cybertronian signals coming from a room two floors above us. Signals are faint, but active." Optimus Prime nodded his head and said, "Then that's where we will go. The possibility of our human allies being there with them is high." The Members of Team Prime nodded their heads and readied their weapons as they ran towards the Signals and found themselves face to face with two Metallic Doors. Bulkhead shifted his servos into his trademark Maces and threw two Powerful Punches and the Metallic Doors flew into the Room with the Autobots following behind with their blasters ready. But they met no resistance, and they spotted four Cybertronians strapped to their berths in stasis mode.

The first on and closest to Team Prime was a Beige and Orange Mech. He was about the size of Bumblebee, but a Couple Inches taller. On his face plate was a visor that covers the Optics area and his chest sports a car-frame hood with four spotlights, two on each side. Right around the shoulder area are two wheels and another two wheels around the Ankles. On his helm were what looked like three Triangular Spikes, one on top of the other, giving off a spiky-hair like structure to it.

Next to the Beige and Orange Mech was a Femme with a Black and Pink color scheme. She was around Bulkhead's height but shorter and her frame was more Womanly. She had two wheels located underneath her arms and another pair behind her Legs. On her back were what appeared to be mini-wings and her shoulders sported Car Doors. Around the Chest Area was a modified hood which formed her breast plate. Around her head was Pink Armor with a Boomerang shape placed above the Optics and Juts outward at the end. She also had another Pair of the Boomerang shapes around her cheek area. Overall, she was a Beautiful Femme.

(**A.N.: Miko's Cybertronian form is based off of Astrea's Form in Transformers Universe. Just a different Color scheme and a different way to describe her in a few ways then Giriko-99. For those who don't know who Astrea is, type in google search "Transformers Astrea" and click the link at the top of the list. So there you have it, on with the story**)

The Third Cybertronian was another Femme with a Teal and Silver Color Scheme. She was roughly about Ratchet's height but Shorter. Her Upper back contained a pair of wheels while the other pair of wheels were around the heel area of her feet. Her chest had a Modified Vehicle Hood forming her Breast plate. Around her waist were a pair of doors that formed what appeared to be a skirt of some sort along with a pair of smaller doors behind the shoulder plates giving the Appearance of Wings. She also had three spikes on her head, but the Large one was in the Center and the two smaller ones were on the sides.

Last but not least was the Red, Black, and Silver Mech. He was around the size of Smokescreen. On his chest was the hood of a car with headlights and attached behind his shoulders were Jet wings. His upper back had a pair of wheels while the other pair were connected to the sides of the shoulder plating. Underneath the Mech's arms were small protrusions which appeared to be small blades on some silver plating covered some areas of the frame while spots of Blue Light glowed around the frame area. His head had three silver and black spikes, one large silver one on his forehead and two larger black ones on the back of his head. But there was one sight, however, that made them freeze on the spot. Lying next to the Berths of the Cybertronians were the Lifeless bodies of their human Allies, strapped to gurneys, and all four of them had big, but not overly large, holes where their hearts are supposed to be located.

"This can't be happening…" was all Bulkhead could say as he freed Miko's body from the restraints. The lively and over hyper girl that filled the Wrecker's spark with Joy and fun was no longer amongst the living. Comet sighed a defeated sigh as he watched Bulkhead be careful with Miko's lifeless body. Then he saw Bumblebee take the restraints holding Raf off and he said, "Oh Raf…" Comet knew how much Raf meant to Bumblebee. Raf was viewed as a little brother to bee, now he's gone. Who would be able to play racing Video games with him or have someone to chat with. Comet then looked at Arcee as she took the restraints off Jack and June and she was devastated. Comet was also sad as well, he became the ride for June whenever she needed a ride and her normal vehicle wasn't available. Comet walked over to Jack, June, and Arcee and placed a soothing Servo as he said, "I'm sorry…" Arcee picked up Jack and June's bodies and held them close. To Arcee June was the Mother she never had and whenever she had troubling matters that bothered her, June was always the one she talked about them.

Jack, on the other servo, she felt like her spark was smashed into millions of fragments. The Human charged to protect and her Partner who wormed his way into her ice cold Spark and melted the Ice encasing it had been taken from her. What was worse was the fact that her feelings for the human went from friendship and partnership to Love. Unknown to the young human, she loved him back as much as he loved her. Whenever the two weren't spending time together, Arcee's mind drifts off to the Visions of her and Jack raising a family together. No war, no killing, no more Violence. Just a simple life with her husband and Sparkmate along with her sparklings.

Is this what it meant to experience this kind of emotion? All the Pain, all the sadness, and all the hurting. As energon tears rolled down her beautiful chrome face, she couldn't hold back anymore and let out the anguish cires of Sorrow and loss. Comet saw that the Autobot Second in command had feelings for the human, and he looked at Optimus Prime, who also saw what Comet saw. Smokescreen then said, "I'm sorry if this is a bad time Optimus Prime sir, but what about the Cybertronians restrained to the Berths and in Stasis mode?" Optimus looked at the elite guard member and said, "Free them from their restraints. After that, we will transport them and the bodies of our human Allies. They deserve a proper burial for all the Sacrifices and risks they did to help and aid us in our times of need." Smokescreen nodded his head and went over to the Berths and freed the cybertronians and Comet helped him, as did Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Bumblebee while Arcee carried the Bodies in her servos. On the way out, Comet looked at Arcee and said, "I promise you this Arcee, we will make him pay for this." Arcee said nothing as she looked at Comet and although no words were said, Comet knew that she wanted nothing more than to kill Silas for what he did.

Outside in the Alaskan Snowy landscape, Optimus used his free hand to tap his comms and contacted Ratchet and he said, "Ratchet this is Optimus, I'm requesting a ground bridge over." Not a full minute has passed before an emerald Vortex appeared and all the Autobots entered the Groundbridge and into their base. After making sure all the Autobots were in, Ratchet closed the bridge and turned around. Ratchet Optics widened when he saw Optimus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee carrying some Cybertronians, but his optics became even wider when he saw what Arcee was cradling. Shaking off his shocked Stupor, he focused on the situation at hand and said, "Those who are carrying Cybertronians, place them on the medical Berths so I can examine them of external and internal injuries. Arcee, please place the bodies of our human companions on the medical table so I can examine them and give Agent Fowler an Autopsy Report."

They didn't say a word as they did as they were told and Comet said, "You can scan the Cybertronians Ratchet, I'll do the Autopsy report on Jack, June, Miko, and Raf." Ratchet nodded his head and after grabbing a Tablet-like device, scanned each of the Cybertronians from head to toe twice before looking at the results. His Optics widened to Platters at the sight of what he was reading, Optimus caught Ratchet's baffled expression and asked him, "What is the matter old friend." All Ratchet could say was, "I-impossible... this can't be right… Comet…." Comet looked up from what he was doing and saw Ratchet motion over to him and when Comet got to Ratchet, Ratchet said, "Scan these Cybertronians, and show me what it tells you, i think the Device might have had a glitch when I scanned the Cybertronians." Comet nodded his head and after taking the Tablet-like device, scanned each of the Cybertronians from head to toe twice before looking at the results. Like Ratchet, his Optics widened to Platters at the sight of what he was reading. Comet then handed the Tablet-like Device over to Ratchet and when Ratchet saw the results, he muttered something incoherently but only the words, "Impossible," and, "How in the Allspark can this happen?"

Bulkhead walked next to Optimus and said, "What's the matter Doc? Is everything okay?" Ratchet couldn't even say a word, but he looked at Comet, who nodded his head and said, "Bulkhead, Arcee, Smoke, Bee, Prime, I highly doubt that you all are going to believe me when i say this, but the way ratchet is acting shows that he had the same results. But according to the scans, the device that we used told both me and him that the two Mechs and Femmes… are Jack, June, Miko, and Raf."

That shocked the rest of the 'Bots. The Cybertronians on the berths were their human charges Optimus assigned them to protect ever since day one? Arcee, not believing what she heard, said in a strong, loud, disbelieving voice, "But that's impossible! M.E.C.H. doesn't have the capabilities of turning humans into Cybertronians! The technology they have is limited to achieve such a goal!" but before Ratchet or Comet could come up with a Retort, all the Autobots heard a male voice say, "Man can't you guys keep it down? I feel like Vince and Megatron were using me like a punching bag."

Every Bot in the room looked at the Black, Red, and Silver Cybertronian as he regained his bearings. The Mech then looked at the Autobots and with a Sheepish smile, he said, "H-hey guys… long time no see. I know you won't believe me when I tell you this… but it really is me, I'm Jack…"

* * *

(**A.N.: I hope you guys like my version of "**_**A New Life.**_" **I know it's probably not the best story you have read, but I think I like it and it's a good story. If you guys see any mistakes, please let me know a Review. Anything I work on will always accept Constructive Criticism, but no flames. If a reader wants to bash me for this by saying, "**_**This story sucks a lot, their relationship isn't Canon**_**." Literally took those from the Beginning, but if a reader wants to say those about my stories or more, then they can not read my stories if they don't like them. With that out of the way, I hope I lived up to the Original Author's expectations and I'll see you all in the next Chapter/story. Crusherboy93 out.**)


End file.
